Dream
by NiennaAngel
Summary: KaixTalaxRay love triangle Kai wants Tala, Ray wants Tala, Tala wants Kai and Ray. Problem? Just a little. Rated for a perverted Tala


Okay, this is a short, slightly perverted oneshot that I wrote on request. I hope you all enjoy it.

Dedicated to Kiyomiko

-------------------

Kai, Ray and Tala were all sitting around the pool relaxing from their duties as beyblading captains. Ray had turned the White Tigers loose after Kevin attempted to sneak away for the twentieth time in one training session. Kai had simply gotten fed up with Tyson and Daichi constantly arguing over the smallest of things. Tala had gotten sick of watching Bryan and Spencer check each other out across the beydish instead of actually paying attention to their battle. The three were often found together and everyone knew why. The entire BBA was aware of the fact that Kai and Ray were competing for Tala's affections, but that Tala was refusing to choose between them. There were several bets on whom and when Tala would choose who his lover would be. Of course, Tala was a pervert and kept coming up with ideas to get them both into bed with him. He simply didn't see the point in committing to either one when what he really wanted was both. Ray stretched out catching the eye of a certain redhead as his muscles moved visibly beneath the tan skin. Kai rolled his eyes as he watched Tala's ice blue eyes flit over the tiger's exposed body. "Stop staring at my ass Tala. You haven't made a choice yet."

Tala smirked at the tiger as his eyes darted to the phoenix clad only in short swim trunks. "Why do I have to make a choice? You're both equally delicious. I don't see why I can't have you both." Ray snorted as he moved his long tail of hair was off his back and managed to draw the wolf's attention back to his body.

Kai raised an eyebrow at his redheaded crush as Tala's eyes moved back to study his well-toned abs. "You can't have both because I refuse to sleep with you if you're sleeping with Ray. In case you haven't noticed we both want you all to ourselves. I'm not willing to give in on that."

Ray propped himself up on his elbows and flashed a devilish grin at Tala. "If you want in my pants you'll have to commit. That's just how it is. Is it really that hard to make a decision? Kai and I aren't exactly similar."

Tala sighed as his eyes darted over the two delicious pieces of eye candy stretched out in front of him. "That's the problem. If you were the same then I would just pick one at random, but you're different. You both look too good to pass up. I want you both. Personally I think it'd be more fun to have both of you at the same time."

"I am _not_ having a threesome with you and Kai!" Ray hissed in annoyance at the suggestion of the idea. It wasn't the first time that Tala had suggested that particular plan, but he didn't seem to get the hint that neither blader was actually willing to go along with it.

Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you think I'd participate in one of your perverted plans you clearly don't know me." The phoenix wanted the wolf, but he would definitely have to pull I the reigns on some of his more perverted fantasies if they got together.

Tala held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. I get it. No threesomes. Point taken." He laid back folding his arms beneath his head. "I still think it'd be fun though. Something tells me you both get feisty in bed."

"Tala!" the two exclaimed outraged. Ray's cheeks were bright red while Kai looked murderous. Tala simply laughed off their shock. The two objects of his affection decided to ignore each other and Tala until they could better control their embarrassment at Tala's perverted comments. The wolf didn't mind since it meant that he was free to stare at their gorgeous bodies without them commenting on it. If they were pretending to ignore him then they would refuse to say anything which was fine by Tala. Really, how could anyone expect him to choose between the feisty tiger and fiery phoenix? They were both completely irresistible.

Ray was the first to give up on the situation for the day and climbed to his feet. "I'm going back to the hotel room. Driger needs an upgrade. If you finally figure out that you want me over Kai you know where to find me." Tala watched the raven haired tiger walk away. "Stop staring at my ass!" Tala laughed as he averted his gaze to Kai's lean frame.

"Don't even start Tala. You still haven't made a choice and I'm not sleeping with you until you choose me."

Tala frowned as he thought. "What's it going to take to get you and Ray into bed with me at the same time?"

Kai stood and started to walk away. "When Hell freezes over and Boris becomes an angel of mercy we'll have a threesome with you."

Tala sighed as he relaxed and let his mind wander over the two beauties competing for his attention. "A guy can dream."

------------

Like I said, it's a little perverted. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

Tala: I can't have both?

Ray and Kai: No!

Tala: Why not?

didn't I already explain this?

Tala: -pouts-

Ray and Kai: -silently fuming-


End file.
